Two Hearts Long For Her Love
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Done in 3 different POV's  Zero, Kaname and Yuuki . Both men long for Yuuki's love but Yuuki only wants one of them. Which one is it that she wants.  Post Vampire Knight Guilty  Rated M for language. Please R&R! Flames welcome.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with the anime/manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

A/N: This is done in a three part point of view. First there will be Zero, then Kaname and then Yuuki. Three people, two longing hearts, and only one choice.

OoOoOoO

Two Hearts Long for Her Love

I wanted Yuuki as she wanted him. It wasn't easy being so near to her knowing she loved that fiend, that arrogant pureblood. Who was I kidding though? Why would she choose me, a man destined to sink to the atrocity of a Level E vampire when she could have all the riches and luxuries of being with a vampire born into a pureblood family that was as high standing as the house of Kuran.

To some extent he and I are just alike with our feelings for Yuuki, but like the vampire blood flowing through both of our bodies we are very different as well. Kaname Kuran what a shallow arrogant bastard. He walks around the Academy like he's superior and everyone else, including the other vampires who made up the night class students, was beneath him. Everyone, that is, except Yuuki Cross.

Yuuki doesn't see him that way though, she can't get past her hero complex, even though ten years have passed since he saved her and brought her to Kaien Cross. She looked at him with eyes full of adoration and worship. It made me sick to see her look at him like that, to watch her stop everything she was doing to watch him walk by. Why couldn't she look at me that way?

I grew up with Yuuki these past ten years. I was the one who saw her cry time and time again when that bastard Kuran would leave. It was me who held her while she sobbed and tears spilled from her eyes for a man who was so completely different from her. I was always there to pick up the pieces even when my own world was falling apart.

Still now, after ten years, I'm picking of the pieces as she struggles to understand her feelings for Kuran, while helping to sustain me from becoming a Level E by taunting me with the supple skin of her neck, where I can hear the blood pulsing just beneath the surface. Even now that she has been reawakened into the pureblood vampire that she had been born as she still taunts me with her blood.

She had been a mere human girl when I had first come to live with her and Kaien Cross. A gentle human girl who has, instead of shying away from my blood soaked body, carefully cleansed me with her tender hands, as her soft words soothed the torture of my soul. After my entire family had been brutally butchered by that pureblood bitch I never thought that my soul would ever find peace, but Yuuki brought me that peace that I longed for. It was she who had been there for me when my body first began the changes brought on by that bitch's bite. She had been the one that had sustained me. When my twin brother, Ichiru, who I had thought dead, had come back into my life as some brainwashed lovesick puppet of that bitch it was Yuuki who was there for me.

Yuuki…she had been there for me through everything. She had been my salivation. I tried to return the favor during her most tragic moment, during her reawaking as the pureblood she had been born to be. That egotistical bastard Kuran knew all along whom and what she was, but he had taken those memories from her. Now she knew everything including that fact that she was born for the sole purpose of being that bastard's wife.

I hate thinking that I might lose her to that monster, but I have nothing to offer her. Even now, after devouring Ichiru's blood, I still have a hard time controlling the manic blood that has cursed me. She knows this as well as I do, but it doesn't stop her from trying to save me, even from myself.

Because of Yuuki I want to live. Thanks to her the will to live is stronger than it has ever been. I continue to fight the monster within…I continue to fight to live…for her…Yuuki.

OoOoOoO

It's pathetic to watch Zero mooning away of the girl who belongs to me. Yuuki was born to be mine. She struggles with those feelings and I can sense her trying to fight against them. She believes she has feelings for that low life Kiryu spawn.

Zero Kiryu was nothing but a pawn in my little plot to rid the world of Rido so that my Yuuki would be safe. No it was not I who bit him, but his mortality's demise worked perfectly. I knew that Rido would return after I had slaughtered him almost to the point of no return. He had wanted my Yuuki and I refused to allow him to have her. So after his fiancé had so easily turned Zero into the perfect pawn for me to use I used him.

It sickened me to feed him my own blood, but the pathetic being could not control the blood he had unwilling been bestowed. I had thought that him partaking of Yuuki's blood would have been enough, but with her vampire blood bound she was nothing more than a human and therefore her blood was not enough. So I was forced to grudgingly give him mine for the sake of keeping my darling Yuuki safe. I knew that he would never betray her in any way.

I foresaw the feelings growing between them, but I had thought that once Yuuki had been reawakened into her birthright that she would want no one else but me. I am forced to admit that I was wary after she had asked to return to Cross Academy only weeks after our departure. I knew that her wanting to return had everything to do with Kiryu, but I could never deny Yuuki anything. I sensed that she had not wanted to leave in the first place, but only had because she wanted to protect me as she had claimed on that day before we left.

I knew that my Yuuki loved me, but I wonder, as I have now for a few years, if its possible that she loves Kiryu more. She stood up against me for that pathetic fool, something she had never done before. It had angered me, but I allowed her that space she had unknowingly asked for.

Then, as if Kiryu wasn't enough of a burden for me to shoulder, she began digging into her past, wanting to know about her life before she had come into the loving care of Kaien Cross. Luckily all that I had kept hidden stayed hidden as it was meant to. To placate her I bargained with her. I promised that if she became my lover I would tell her what I knew. Though I had no intention of doing that, it was the only way I could keep Yuuki close to me as her feelings for that basterd Zero Kiryu grew stronger.

I knew she struggled with herself over her decision. She knew that her choice had hurt that fool, but her thirst for her past kept her at my side. Then that fateful night when I awoke her and her memories of her past and of me came back to her I thought that the infatuation with that pathetic excuse for a vampire was over.

At first it had seemed like that. I remember how she had willing come to me, her feelings for Kiryu were buried beneath her memories of me, her love for me. I tried to keep her safe as I fought to resurrect Rido to his body, as I tracked down that foolish Kiryu and explained that it was time for him to fulfill his duty and kill the pureblood bastard. Yuuki, however, defied me time and time again and the more time she was left alone, away from me, the more her feelings for Kiryu resurfaced.

After Rido was destroyed I told Yuuki it was time for us to leave Cross Academy, but really I only wanted to get her away from the bane of my existence. I could see her struggle with her feelings, trying to decide what she wanted to do, but in the end she came with me. I knew from her emotional distance that she had made the choice only to make me happy.

Though I granted her wish to return to the Academy, I was being selfish. Yuuki was born to be my wife, she was born to be with me, she was mine and I refused to allow that bastard to take her from me. When we returned she left my side immediately in search of him. I had waited so long to have her back only for her to turn away from me for that lowly vampire.

But what else can I do? I want Yuuki to have all the happiness in the world, but I don't want her to leave my side after I have waited so long for her to remember my place in her life. Am I going to lose Yuuki?

I ask myself this question knowing the answer is yes. Yuuki, though from birth has belonged to me, has chosen a different path in life, one that does not include me. I know this to be true. For Yuuki I will leave the Academy so she can find the happiness that she deserves, but I will be watching. Kiryu had better protect her with his very existence. He better love her the way she deserves to be loved, the way that I have always loved her.

OoOoOoO

I fold the letter that Kaname left for me. I want to cry because I have yet again made him unhappy when all I want in this world is his happiness, but I can't give that to him. For the longest time our feelings have had the opposite effect on the other. I tried to love him, but I had thought for so long that we were too different to be together and then when my vampire blood was reawakened at first I was overjoyed knowing that I could now be with Kaname, but deep in my heart I felt a certain loneliness. It was a loneliness that only Zero could take away.

I put away Kaname's letter knowing that there is no reason to search the grounds of the Academy because I knew he was already long gone before his letter reached my hands. Now is the time for me to find Zero and make him believe my feelings for him. I do not know where he is, but I have an idea.

I head to the top most point of Cross Academy to the place where Zero and I had said goodbye when I had departed with Kaname. I knew, even after I returned, that he still watched me from that place. As I neared my destination I picked up his scent and knew that I was right in thinking him here.

I push open the doors that separate us and there he stands with his back to me as he faces the school grounds. He knows I here but he doesn't turn as I approach him. He doesn't flinch away as I wrap my arms around him from behind as I had down countless times before.

I revel in the feel of his body. It was something I had missed those long days when I was away from him. I bury my face in his back taking in his scent, a smell that reminds me of home and comfort.

I loosen my grip on him as he turns and faces me. His eyes implore mine. Can he see my feelings so clearly seen in my eyes? He says not one word to me but he gently pulls me to his body and holds me there.

"Zero." His name escaped my lips on a sigh.

I know then that I don't have to say anything. Zero knows how I feel and I can feel his love for me in the strength of his arms, in the resonating sounds of his blood rushing through his veins as his heart beats only for me. Our hearts beat together between our bodies, beating a perfect song of the love that we share. This is what it is like to truly love someone, when words are not needed to express the emotion, just a simple touch is all that is needed.

Though I know I don't have to say it, I want him to hear the words come from my heart. I lean away just enough to look into his eyes. "I love you."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Well here you are. A sweet little fic about searching and finding love. Please review and flames are welcome. Thanks for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
